


Pull the Rider Down

by gardnerhill



Series: 221b Ficlets by Gardnerhill [98]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Cocaine, Community: watsons_woes, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25122538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: The Faerie Queen's prisoner rides a white horse. Only a fearless lover can pull the rider down.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Series: 221b Ficlets by Gardnerhill [98]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/700461
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32
Collections: Watson's Woes JWP Collection: 2020





	Pull the Rider Down

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2020 July Watson's Woes Promptfest prompt #6, **Nighttime Doings:** It's the middle of the night. Why is screaming coming from Baker Street?.

The windows and walls at 221b were well-insulated; the landlady and domestics ordered away for a week. This kept a man's agonized screaming deep in the night to only one set of ears.

"You goddamn bastard give it to me!"

"No. No. Call me as many filthy names as you like, if it helps with the pain."

Another shriek. Sobbing. "It feels like fire. Knives under my skin, cockroaches crawling everywhere on me."

"I know. I know, it's horrible. I'll give you a drink of water when you're ready – "

"I don't want fucking water you imbecile!"

"No you don't. What you want, what you truly want – is to be free."

Another cry. One word, gasped in a whisper over the pain. "Yes."

A hand gripping a sweaty hand. "I will not leave you. Not tonight. Not tomorrow. Not ever. No matter what foul things you say to me in your pain. I will not leave you."

The last was drowned out in another scream.

***

Daytime, six days later. A low voice. "You look worse than I do."

"Nothing an unbroken night's sleep won't fix. You feel worse than I do."

"Yes. I still want it."

"I know. You may want it forever. But in the next months you'll regain your appetite, your sleep, your focus on work."

Cocaine. Banished.


End file.
